I Like You
by thosefanficsofmine
Summary: A collection of Peddie one shots :)
1. Jealous Eddie

_Just a bunch of Peddie one shots_ _I don't own House of Anubis!_

 **Jealous Eddie**

 _ **[where Patricia is a little more determined and Jerome is a little more willing. Takes place at their 'lunch date]**_

Patricia gritted her teeth together and tried to make herself stare fondly at Jerome, the idiot in front of her. "Anything other than tuna?" she said, trying to keep her tone as light as possible.  
"Cupcake?" Jerome offered, holding up an iced cake and handing it to her, before putting on a rather gushing voice and saying: "Oh, Patty, ever since we met I just knew we were perfect for eachother-"  
"Cut it out, Jerome. You're here to prove a point to Mara, and I'm here to..."  
"To make Eddie jealous," finished Jerome. "I know. But he can't see us, so it's not working, poor little Patty."  
Patricia's brows furrowed. "You're right. Jerome, will you kiss me when we see him walking past?" The very thought of kissing the boy made Patricia bristle, but she tried her best to remember how it felt when she crushed on him before she met Eddie. Still, nothing came. Since Eddie, there had been no one else.

Jerome let out a loud splutter. "Are you serious?" he asked, one brow raised.  
"I want Eddie to like me again, Weasel. Of course I'm serious," Patricia huffed, folding her arms.  
"What's in it for me?" smirked Jerome, voice smug as ever, causing Patricia's eyes to narrow, and a light bulb to flicker in her head. "You get to tell Mara I broke your heart, and she'll quit trying to get revenge on you."  
"And then get back with me. Interesting..." noted Jerome. "I suppose Mara and I haven't been the kindest to each other but I do sort of like her still."  
"Exactly. You're both devious, sneaky, and intent on wreaking revenge – perfect for each other. Look, there's Eddie! Come on, let's go get up to that tree next to the fence so he'll _have_ to notice us."

Grabbing Jerome by the hand, Patricia dragged him over to a tree. "Okay, so..." she started.  
"Lean back against that tree, so it looks like I'm the one who is into you more than you are into me," Jerome finished, and suddenly slipped his fingers into Patricia's alarmingly. They both were uncomfortable, but had other loves they were desperate to get back. Patricia stood against the tree, and glared at Jerome one last time before he clocked Eddie and so he leaned forward to kiss her. Trying to feign enjoyment, Patricia wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he placed his hands on her hips. Patricia stayed there for a few moments before...

"Hey! Hey, Jerry!" the familiar American voice rung out, and Patricia's face cracked into a grin, pulling away from a smiling Jerome. "Miller?" he drawled, turning around to face a fuming Eddie.  
"Why are you two making out?" Eddie asked harshly. Patricia folded her eyes, irritated by his tone, but heartbeat quickening. "Why are you interrupting?" she retorted.  
"Because I still like you! And to see you choose this idiot over me is kind of insulting!" Eddie gabbled angrily. "I mean, he's gross to you, right?"  
"I don't think she'd kiss me if she thought that," piped out Jerome, milking the situation.  
"I never stopped liking you, Eddie. Can you get that in your head, please?" scowled Patricia, and Eddie finally realised what she meant.  
"What? Really?" his voice was quiet now, subdued, and so Patricia moved forward and kissed him easily, and it felt right, and natural.

"Oh no," said Jerome, with faux-sadness. "My heart. Ouch. It is broken, I fear."


	2. You Mean a Lot

_Just a bunch of Peddie one shots_ _I don't own House of Anubis!_

 **You Mean a Lot**

 _ **[During the holidays between Season 2 and Season 3. Peddie are still together]**_

"America looks good on you, Yacker," grinned Eddie, patting the sunburnt nose of his girlfriend. Patricia scowled in return, but the frown quickly melted into a smile.  
"Why would you take me to Florida? It's literally the tourist venue of the universe. I can't stand these Disney-loving kids, they make me sick," complained Patricia, although she was loving Florida. It was nice to be able to wear shorts and crop tops for once, though she still approached her skimpy attire with a Gothic, punky twist.

The couple were on a burning beach, both in swimwear, sitting upon an old picnic blanket that Eddie's mum had thrown at them on their way out. "You have to admit, it's amazing," Eddie smirked, and Patricia nodded with a grin.  
"Fine, you've got me, Slimeball. It's amazing," Patricia admitted. "And the sea looks tempting. I bet there are sharks."  
"I bet," Eddie nodded, and before exchanging grins, the duo grabbed each other and tore off into the glittering ocean, laughter bubbling from their lips like silk ribbons, so easy and harmless.

"It's warm!" Patricia noted as she slipped into the sea, breathing out at the feel of the sand swirling in and out of her black-nailed toes, like there was no better feeling.  
Eddie slid beside her, and sighed. "I've missed Florida," he said. "Although England has its perks." A little smirk played on his full lips as his hand found its way to Patricia's.  
"Oh, yeah? What kind of perks?" she teased, and Eddie pulled her close and captured her in a kiss, his hands letting hers go, finding her back and squeezing her in an embrace whilst his lips were still connected to hers. If it wasn't for the gentle waves moving through their legs and reminding them where they were, they would've forgotten. The kiss tasted of sea salt and chocolate ice cream, and it was pretty nice.

When they broke apart, foreheads still touching, Eddie's eyes drifted to Patricia's.  
"You mean a lot to me, Yacker," he uttered, and Patricia grinned. "I'm serious. I like you."  
Patricia pulled away from him. "Now how about a water fight?" she challenged, ignoring the seriousness of the topic he was attempting to bring up.  
"Patricia-" but before he could continue, Patricia's hands delved into the sea and brought up water, splashing him in the face, covering his entire body.  
"You did _not_ just do that," he chortled, wiping his eyes. "You will regret that, Hermione."  
"Doubt it," shrugged Patricia with a grin. "Catch me if you can!" And then she was gone, plunging herself into the sea and swimming away. Eddie followed, immersing himself in the water too, catching glimpses of her gliding away from him like a mermaid, gorgeous as ever in her black bikini, surrounded by flora and fauna and...wow. He forgot to swim for a minute, and just watched her disappear before him, hair flowing silkily in the water.

Then, of course, he dove after her, and caught up quickly. He grasped her ankle, and reeled her back towards him. She struggled a little, before he pulled her close and she found herself gazing at him. He was even more magnificent like this, she realised, in the blue waters of Florida. The water-blocked light dappled over his soft skin, his eyes seemed full of depth and wonder. Patricia wrapped her arms around his smooth torso and kissed him gently. They found themselves floating up out of the water, breaking the surface, still wrapped in the embrace of a lifetime. When Eddie opened his eyes first, he didn't even notice how far they were from the beach now, and when Patricia opened her eyes, he knew what he had to say.  
"I love you," he whispered, barely even audible. And instead of paddling away, changing the subject, sliding into the depths of the ocean to drown...Patricia remembered how she felt when she spotted him in the ocean. How she felt the first time they kissed. How she felt now.  
"I love you too."


	3. Chilly

_Just a bunch of Peddie one shots - I don't own House of Anubis!_

 **Chilly  
** _ **[Set in the Christmas holidays of Season 3 – but they are not together at this point, and have not gotten back together after the break up at the beginning of Season 3]**_

The lake looked odd in winter. Instead of a pool of green, it seemed like an extra piece of land, touched by frost like the rest of the park. Eddie wondered how it would feel to walk across it as he huddled further into his thick winter coat, watching stray snowflakes dither in the air before falling onto the ground.

Eddie was spending Christmas with his Father for the second time, and had been exiled from the house as his Dad was busy making the cake and both of them knew that having Eddie around could be a potential disaster for the baking. It was Christmas Eve (though it was the afternoon, not the evening) and Eddie had found himself wandering to the large park near his school. Honestly, he was glad to be away from the school, at least for a little while. It sucked going to a boarding school where your room was two metres below the room of the love of your life, and the love of your life did not love you. Patricia Williamson had been his girlfriend for three months, before breaking up with him without an explanation, not long after they had confessed that they loved one another. Eddie scoffed under his breath. How had he been so blind, so stupid? Like a girl _that_ awesome would ever think of loving someone like him.

Eddie once again found himself staring at the lake. The lake was calm, still, motionless. The opposite of Patricia, he thought with the ghost of a smile sliding onto his face. Getting up, he strolled over to the edge of the lake and placed one foot upon the ice. He saw cracks appear at either side, and retrieved it. Patricia wouldn't have done that. Patricia would've sped easily across the ice, laughing at Eddie's fright. Pulling his woolly hat further down so that it covered his red ears, Eddie placed his foot on the ice once more, and-

"What do you think you're doing?" came a coarse yell. Eddie jumped, and found his single foot sinking into the ice.  
"Crap!" he cursed, staggering back. A pair of arms caught him before he crashed to the ground, and whirled him around.  
"Eddie?" He was facing Patricia. She donned a purple coat and midnight black scarf that covered the bottom half of her face, but there was no mistaking her. "What were you doing? Trying to die?"  
Eddie blushed in shame at the scolding tone of her voice. "I dunno. It just looked inviting," he shrugged, trying to play off his idiocy as something smooth and admirable.  
"Whatever, Slimeball," Patricia replied, arms flopping at her sides. "Don't do that again, okay? You're lucky someone was in the park when you decided to take a trip into a death-trap." Eddie panicked as she began to stroll away. He wanted to spend at least a few minutes with her.

"What are you doing in the park anyway, Yacker?" he called after her, and she turned around.  
"I'm spending Christmas at Anubis House. Mum and Dad are in Germany, watching Piper perform in a concert, and they had no ticket for me. No big deal," she replied, as if spending Christmas alone in a house with only Trudy for company was normal. "Trudy lets me come visit the park, or I get bored sick."  
"You're spending Christmas alone?" Eddie's voice was subdued, disbelieving. Patricia looked uncomfortable, fingers brushing against her ebony scarf.  
"What's it to you, anyway? Ugh, get lost," she muttered, harshly, striding away angrily.  
"Yacker, wait!" Eddie caught her arm. "I'm only asking because I care about you, as you know. And it's _Christmas,_ and you'll be getting no presents and no fun. That sucks."  
"You think?" sassed Patricia, tugging her arm away from the boy. "And what do you mean 'as you know'? Since when did I know you cared about me? The only person you seem to care about is KT." Anger flashed in Patricia's eyes, but Eddie knew those eyes, and saw the rage was soon replaced by something that looked like hurt. She made to storm off again, and Eddie felt helpless.

"I told you I loved you," he whispered, but she heard him, and bristled. He saw her figure pause for a second, halting in her tracks, and grew courageous. "Remember? I told you I loved you, Patricia, and I meant it. I have never told KT I love her, because I don't. There's no one else." Eddie felt something that resembled anger pulsate in his stomach. "And you know what? The fact that I'm in love with you sucks, because you don't feel the same, and it's _so_ hard living under the same roof with you! I have to look at you every single day, and you are _never_ happy to see me - that hurts. So if you didn't already know, _yes,_ I care about you. I care about you in a way that physically hurts whenever you scowl at me, or say something genuinely nasty to me. In a way that makes me want to ditch my Dad at Christmas and come spend it with you so you're okay. I love you, and I'm sorry if that makes you feel weird." Eddie began to take off in the opposite direction, adrenalin coursing through his body.

"Oh, yeah?" he heard Patricia yell. "Well, I care about you too, jerk face! I care about you in a way that makes me _scared,_ because I've never felt like this before, and maybe I left because when you said 'I love you' I didn't believe you because _why_ would someone like you love me? It's just not real, okay, you don't. I care about you to the point where when I see you talking to KT, laughing at something she's said, I actually feel like my heart is burning or something stupid like that. I care about you so much that when I thought you were going to walk across that fragile ice I almost fainted because my world is complicated with you in it, but it would be _totally crap_ without you in it. I love you, and I'm sorry if I'm not good at showing it, okay?"

Everything that followed was a blur. The red-eared boy sprinted to the angry-looking girl, and his chilly hands found her chilly face. "You love me?" he uttered. Patricia answered the question with a simple nod of the head, and that gesture caused an insane smile to crack over his face. Then, everything was in slow motion, and his lips brushed against hers in a brief kiss, before returning once more for a sustained, long act of adoration. His fingers locked into hers, and after a minute, they had to break away due to their inconvenient grins.

"Best Christmas gift ever," said Eddie, with a smirk.


	4. Christmas

_Literally, this is fanfiction, so why must I repeatedly say I do not own HOA?_

 **Christmas  
** _ **[I guess this is sort of a sequel to the previous chapter. So they're kind of paired up in a two-shot thing. After this, I'll be back to one-shots]**_

BEEP BEEEP BEEEEP

Patricia moaned, and her hand slapped her alarm clock, forcing it into silence. It was 7am on Christmas morning, but Patricia just wanted a lie in, if she was honest. There would be no gifts, no family, and no point, so Patricia decided to stay in bed until she smelt the pity dinner Trudy was toiling over. Still, there was a scent hanging in the air, and through further sniffing, Patricia smelt a cake with spices. Christmas cake...Trudy hadn't said anything about that!  
"Breakfast, here I come," grinned Patricia, pulling herself out of bed and not even glancing in the mirror as she stalked downstairs.

"That smells ace, Trudes, this is-" Patricia stopped short when she reached the living room and spotted two unexpected guests. In the kitchen beside Trudy stood Mr Sweet, Patricia's headmaster and Father of her boyfriend, and her boyfriend.  
"Nice look, Yacker," scoffed Eddie jokily. "Merry Christmas."  
"What the hell are you doing here?" pouted Patricia angrily, before remembering Mr Sweet. "I mean, uh...why are you here?"  
"Because my girlfriend was spending Christmas alone, and Dad and I burnt the turkey so we thought we'd mooch of off Trudy. But we made a cake," grinned Eddie.  
" _I_ made the cake, Edison. You took a trip to the park," corrected Mr Sweet, adding a little extra cream cheese frosting atop the cake. Patricia blushed slightly, remembering the previous afternoon when she and Eddie reignited their relationship.

"Why are you wearing pyjamas, though?" interrogated Patricia, folding her arms. Unlike his Dad, Eddie was dressed in dark blue PJs, and Patricia ignored how good he looked in them.  
"It's not Christmas morning without pyjamas, Patricia. Or kisses, actually," he said, winking, and she rolled her eyes. Mr Sweet blushed like a tomato.  
"No thanks, Weasel," Patricia gabbled, embarrassed. "But...thanks. This is nice of you."  
"No problem," shrugged Eddie. "Okay, presents time!"

Leaping up out of his seat, Eddie dragged Patricia into his room. It looked a little empty with Fabian's stuff all gone from there, but Eddie popped Patricia on his bed and pulled out a navy duffel bag from beneath it.  
"What's going on?" asked Patricia suspiciously, a smile creeping up on her face.  
"This," replied Eddie, unzipping the bag and pulling out three poorly-wrapped gifts.  
"Are they...for me?" Patricia asked, stunned as Eddie nodded. He gave Patricia the first present, which she tore open enthusiastically.  
"Aw, ace! A Sick Puppies tee!" beamed Patricia. "Thanks, Eddie!" She grasped his collar and placed a long kiss on his lips.  
"Okay, next one babe. Here," said Eddie, giddy as he handed her a large box which quickly shed its wrapping to reveal a shoebox which encased some studded black heels.  
"These are so freaking bad," Patricia grinned, getting slightly emotional at the thought of how perfect the presents were. "But I didn't get you anything."  
"Yeah, but Dad got me loads, so it doesn't matter. Now, here's the best one."

Eddie inhaled deeply, before placing the smallest gift into Patricia's quaking hands.  
"You're amazing," she whispered.  
"You haven't opened it yet," chortled Eddie, and Patricia shakily shelled the paper to reveal a small black box. Inside the box lay a simple bracelet, holding two charms.

"Oh my God," Patricia uttered. "You're amazing." Her trembling fingers held up the silver slip of metal. The two charms that hung in the air resembled a tank and a tin can.  
"No. You are, and I love you," smirked Eddie. "I'm glad you like it. Merry Christmas, Yacker."  
"Merry Christmas, Slimeball."


End file.
